Hal Chambers, Introduction
by King Henry the V
Summary: Meet Hal Chambers, an OMC Mutant or metahuman with the ability to travel through dimensions. There is only one flaw: he can never go to the same world twice. Crosses Marvel and DC comics.
1. Discovery

Author's Note and Introduction: This is a story focusing around an OMC that borrows both characters and setting from Marvel and DC comics. "Hal Chambers" is the only original character in this story.

He no longer knew which world he had been born into. A few things remained in his memories. It had been the early Twenty-First Century. Automobiles were rampant in the streets, and the United States was the Earth's last Superpower. Metahumans were new to the world, people who were granted abilities beyond the previous rules of science. Hal Chambers was one of those metahumans. He had the natural ability to create portals to different universes.

Hal considered himself an explorer. He could dial up a new universe by focusing on its quantum signature, and travel anyplace he pleased. It did not occur to him for several weeks that he had no way of recording a universe's signature. Still he traveled. The only thing left in his life was exploration.

Xxxxx

He arrived into the middle of a fight. Gunfire sounded to either side of him. He was in a mostly-deserted city street. Cars were piled up for cover, behind which were both factions. Hal inspected the two teams of combatants. One group was wearing uniform body armor and had assault rifles. The others were dressed casually with pistols. The civilians were severely out-numbered.

Hal did not know what they were fighting over, or who was in the right – if anyone. He did know that the civilians would only be fighting those odds if they were desperate.

"It's another Mutant!" shouted one of the soldiers. "Kill him!" There was little he could do. Opening a portal would just send them to a random reality – one where they could potentially cause even greater harm. Instead of fighting, he ran. He picked the direction of the Mutants. Hal jumped onto the car the Mutants were hiding behind and slid across. His shoulder hit the pavement first.

One of the Mutants came over to check on him. "Are you alright?" he asked, helping Hal sit up. "I don't recognize you. Where'd you come from?" Hal looked around and saw that the Mutant helping him was identical to 3 others.

"That doesn't matter," said another. "He's a teleporter, he can get us out of here."

Hal flinched. "No, I can't." Besides the four-of-a-kind, there was one other man, and a woman. "They're Mutant hunters," Hal realized. There was only one greater threat. "Are they going to send in any Sentinels?" The four-of-a-kind paled at the thought.

"Relax, Madrox," said the other man, the leader. "No, we're not powerful enough for them to bring in Sentinels. If you can't get us out of here, then at least help us fight."

"Unless I see what I'm doing, the best I can do is disintegration ... I won't kill them." They looked at him oddly. "This isn't the place to explain."

"Dammit. They are going to send in a Sentinel, now that you're here. If you don't finish them or teleport us, we're all going to die." It was worse than the leader realized. Hal wasn't even a Mutant – the Sentinel would not perceive him as a threat. If Hal just left them there ... the Sentinel would come anyway.

"If I teleport you, you can't ever come back. I've never been able to go to the same planet twice." The leader scowled at him. "If I destroy the Sentinel, they'll just send more. I can't fight more than a couple."

"If you don't teleport us, we're dead!" shouted Madrox.

"Drop the guns before you step through." Hal closed his eyes and opened up a doorway of energy. Hal's new acquaintances did not even hesitate, despite the severity of their situation. Three of the Madroxes vanished before the final one walked in. The woman quickly followed. Only Hal and the leader remained in the war-torn world.

"It's better to be alive," the leader said. A mixture of relief and fear played on his face. He was beyond caring for whatever cause he fought for – his only thoughts were for survival. "Thank you – for everything." The leader went through, followed by Hal.

Xxxxx

They were in an alley, at least. Better than the middle of gunfire like last time. Two Madrox copies were at the alley entrance, watching the sidewalk with wide eyes and caution.

"Where are we?" the Mutant leader asked.

"I don't know," came the honest answer. "My name is Hal Chambers, and my Mutation is to open doorways between realities. The only problem is I don't know where I'm going or where I came from."

"That's quite a limitation," the woman said.

"Now would be a good time for introductions. I'm Warren Worthington. As you probably noticed, my Mutation is a fourteen-foot wingspan." Hal noticed the white wings sprouting from Warren's back for the first time. He felt ridiculous. "This is Tessa Niles, a telepath. That's Jamie Madrox. He self-replicates."

"Duplicates," one of the copies said. The Madroxes stepped into each other and merged into a single Jamie Madrox. "This world doesn't look like it has to deal with the Mutant Registration Agency or Sentinels. What ... what do we do?"

Warren crossed his arms. "Don't be so hasty to decide that. We need reconnaissance." Madrox nodded and turned back to the street. "Meet back here at 1600." He stretched his wings and flew out of sight.

Hal watched him go. "I think he forgot about me."

"No. Warren doesn't expect you to help. You don't appear to have any training, and we're used to working as a team." Tessa motioned to the sidewalk. "The two of us should stick together."

"Sounds good."

It was still morning, so the street was bright. Few pedestrians walked the streets, but significantly more people were there than Hal had seen in Tessa's world. If the large signs were any indication, they were near the center of the city. Hal found a newspaper stand and glanced at the headlines.

"This has to be some kind of joke," Tessa said. She picked up a newspaper and showed him the headline.

"'Superman Saves Orphanage.' What's so crazy about that?"

"It's even the _Daily Planet_." She shook her head. "Superman is just a comic book character where I'm from."

Hal's expression also turned to disbelief, but for a different reason. "You read comic books?" She was an athletic brunette in her thirties, a far cry from the stereotypical comic book guy.

"Not everyone who reads comics looks like a Simpsons character. Besides, Superman is a cultural icon. He transcends the genre."

He read the cover price on the newspaper and paid the vendor. "Now you can find out all about the real thing, instead of the kiddy version."

Tessa assumed an aloof air that was her standard demeanor. The pair continued down the sidewalk. "This might be a nice place to settle down."

"You don't strike me as the type to settle down."

"Not yet," she admitted. Tessa flipped through the newspaper, pausing a fraction of a second on every page. "It seems a decent place to live. Do you want the paper?"

Xxxxx

They had spent the better part of the day wandering Metropolis. Tessa's impression seemed dead-on. This Earth had its share of problems, but nothing on the scale of Tessa's home. No Mutant Holocaust threatened to loom. Even though metahumans and Mutants were almost common, there was little prejudice against them.

"How does your Mutation work?" asked Tessa. They were on their way back to the alley to meet Warren and Madrox.

Hal searched for a way to put it into words. "Colors look different because they're different wavelengths of light. They vibrate at different frequencies. Universes are like that, too. Everything in the same universe vibrates on a quantum scale. You can call it the quantum frequency or QF.

"If I _impose_ a different frequency on an object, it is sent to the corresponding universe. The easiest way to do that is with a portal." He waited for any questions, but she had none. They walked in silence for a few minutes before he picked up again. "The problem is that I don't see a QF as a number. I see it like most people see colors. Picking out Universes with big differences is easy – red and blue look very different. Only, there might be billion of universes that can be described as 'light blue.'"

Warren and Madrox were not yet at the alley when they arrived. Hal checked his watch and saw that there were still a few minutes left. "I like you," announced Tessa. "What do you look for in a new world?"

Hal shrugged. "I was never interested in settling down. I'm trying to find a way to map the universes. I think it's possible to figure out what a world is like just by looking at the quantum frequency. There isn't any way to describe it, though."

"Not with words. Mutant abilities are too intuitive." She hesitated before continuing. "Warren didn't tell you the full extent of my Mutation. I'm only a mediocre telepath." Tessa gave him a rare smile. "They call me a living computer."

Hal raised his eyebrows. "So you can play computer games directly in your brain?"

"Only solitaire." That elicited a laugh. "If you permit me, I can tap into your metahuman ability and sense quantum frequencies. It may be possible to create a database of universes and assign a numerical value to each QF."

"So if I let you read my mind whenever I make a portal, we can travel universes with precision?"

Tessa nodded. "It's more complicated then that. I don't have enough power or experience as a telepath to create that kind of link. We would need help. Are you interested?"

He took in a long breath. Her suggestion was his only chance of revisiting any universe. It also seemed to be the only way to sketch the universal map he strived for. She was offering to make his dreams come true. The breath slowly came out. She was also offering to be his companion for an awfully long time. "I can't say no," he finally said with a grin.

Xxxxx

Warren and Madrox returned at roughly the same time. All four of travelers reviewed what they had learned over the course of the day. Madrox had the most to report. "We have a choice," Warren said with crossed arms. "Do we move on to another world, or try and make a home for ourselves here?" The group was silent for a long time, considering.

Hal answered first. "If you decide to stay here, I will, too. I haven't stayed in one universe for more than a few weeks since ... in the last twenty years."

"I'm not anxious to go world-hopping," said Madrox. "There's no guarantee the next place will be any better than the last one. This might be as good as it gets."

"Hal? How does this world compare to the others you've seen?"

"Insofar as worlds where meta-humans exist, this one is on the safer side of average. There are established superheroes with incredible powers, and they seem to be the right kind of people for the job. I like it here."

Tessa voiced her agreement. "I have come to trust our new friend. Wherever he goes, I will follow." Hal blushed at her vote of confidence, and Warren nodded.

"Then we'll stay. Our first priority is food and lodging. Madrox, I want you to send dupes all over the city. Get as many part-time jobs as you can and start making money. Try for work off the books. People here have similar accents to ours, so we should be able to pass for locals. Twenty jobs can get us a month's salary for a day of work."

Madrox smacked the wall and a duplicate of him appeared. He passed on the instructions and the dupe went on to start his task. "He'll take care of it. What about tonight and dinner?"

Hal took out his wallet and pulled a few twenty-dollar bills. "This is the local currency. Or it's close enough that most people can't tell the difference. In the past, I would leave a world before the Secret Service caught on. That isn't an option anymore. If this world is anything like the others I've been on – and it seems to be – then they'll take counterfeit bills very seriously."

They were silent for a few more minutes. "What do we have to sell?"

"Patents," Hal immediately answered. "Every universe has slightly different technology. If you happen to know a formula for glue or how to make a jet engine, we can file it with the U.S. Patent Office."

Everyone in the group turned to Tessa. "I downloaded every patent on file, in our world. It was in hopes of finding a new weapon to use against the Sentinels, not for profit."

"That's perfect for the long-term," Warren said. "We have Madrox providing us with a financial base, and the patents can give us a corporate empire with proper planning. That still leaves us with a problem: what about tonight?"

Hal interjected. "There's another problem: identification. Our driver's licenses aren't valid in alternate universes. Neither are social security numbers. If we're not U.S. citizens, we can't do much of anything. The libraries aren't closed yet. I suggest we try and find out if alternate versions of us exist here."

"Madrox and I investigate," Tessa told him. "My telepathy might be strong enough to convince government clerks to assign us social security numbers."

Warren frowned. "I was hoping for a bed tonight, but we have too much to do. It won't be the first time any of us have gone without sleep and food." A smile grew on his face. "I'm going to read up on the local business world."

"Why are you smiling about economics?" Madrox asked.

"My parents raised me to take over Worthington Industries. I never cared for the company until the Government seized it. Rebuilding the Worthington financial empire is the best way to continue my family legacy."

Madrox chuckled and shook his head. "I suppose when you can fill the world's population with duplicates of yourself, you have a different approach to leaving a legacy. Warren, I'll be glad to be ninety percent of your workforce."

Warren grinned. "Let's get to work."

Hal smirked. With Tessa's partnership, this Earth could act as a hub for future travels. He finally had a place to call home.


	2. Settlement

"Welcome to High Society," Warren said to Hal and Tessa. Madrox was elsewhere, keeping a low profile. Mutations were not a crime in this world, but Madrox's unique ability would make him a target for prejudice. "We're at this party to make friends. The people to look out for are Tony Stark, Lex Luthor, and Bruce Wayne. They're the largest shareholders of New York, Metropolis, and Gotham's biggest corporations. It's a stroke of luck we made it to the guest list, so try and be polite."

Warren stifled the urge to adjust his collar; he was used to much more expensive suits, and his wings were sore. He picked Lex Luthor as the first man to approach. There were two reasons: Warren was in Metropolis, Lex Luthor's city, and the bald man was easiest to spot in a crowd. "Mr. Luthor."

Lex turned with an air of disinterest. His bodyguard took a step forward, but Lex held him back. "What can I do for you, Mister..."

"My name is Warren Worthington. I've acquired a few patents that might interest you." Lex continued did not react, so Warren continued. "For example, I read that your company was competing for a non-lethal sidearm for the Metropolis Police Department. I happen to have a patent for a weapon that exceeds the requirements."

"I wish you luck in your endeavor." With that simple dismissal, Lex turned away from Warren and returned to what he was doing. Warren started to follow, but the bodyguard stopped him.

"He was distracted," Warren explained to Hal. "He wasn't paying attention to me, something else had his eye." He looked around the room. "Probably Lois Lane or Superman," he added more quietly.

Warren searched the room again and picked out Bruce Wayne. Gotham was closer to Metropolis than New York, and Bruce Wayne was more likely to invest in a new business than Tony Stark. Bruce had a supermodel on his arm as he spoke to other prominent businessmen. "Mr. Wayne."

Bruce blinked at him absentmindedly. "Hello, how are you?" He shook his hand.

"Mr. Wayne, my name is Warren Worthington. Are you busy?"

"Bruce, please. Not with anything important. What can I do for you, Mr. Worthington?"

"Warren. I'm interested in starting a company, but I'm afraid I don't have any references. Banks like references." He gave Bruce an easy smile that made the supermodel sigh, and Bruce politely laughed. "If you would be willing to vouch for me, I can finally get on my own two feet."

Bruce smirked. "I'm sympathetic, Warren, I really am, but I can't let everyone who needs help put me down as a reference. Especially a virtual stranger."

"I understand, Bruce. That's why I'm also offering to give you a handful of exclusive patents. Tessa here has the details."

Tessa stepped forward, her arm looped through Hal's. "Hello, Mr. Wayne." Bruce gave an expected, flourished greeting in response. "Mr. Worthington has acquired several patents that might be of interest to Wayne Enterprises ..." By the end of her pitch, Bruce Wayne looked very interested. He responded by giving Warren his business card and the card for Bruce's associate, Lucius Fox.

"Now I make my presence known and smile to as many people as possible," Warren told his companions. "If you two want to leave, feel free. I was raised in this kind of atmosphere, but it's still an acquired taste." They took him up on his offer.

Xxxxx

Hal and Tessa walked down the sidewalk towards the Park. "I don't think I told you yet, but that dress looks great on you." Her dress was more of a gown. It was solid blue, a shade that suited her complexion. "You should wear a dress more often."

"They don't suit me," she said stiffly. "You don't enjoy that tuxedo, either."

"True." They continued on a few steps. "I think you look nice, though."

A light pink rose in her cheeks. "Thank you." She smiled at him. "My Mutation makes it easy to compartmentalize what I did on the battlefield. I'm lucky to be able to adapt so quickly."

"What do you mean?"

Tessa stopped walking and took his hand. There was so much more to the woman than Hal realized. "For twenty years, while you were hopping universes, I was fighting wars. The Middle East isn't a safe place, and at first I was thrilled to move to America. Then the Mutant Registration Act passed. One hotspot to another. It's strange to think that's what I've done most of my life, yet today I'm starting a business with my comrades and new boyfriend."

Hal grinned to hear his title from her lips. "I don't think I can give up traveling worlds forever. I'm ... you are lucky." Two decades was a long time. He was so used to dimensional travel, using his Mutation, that staying too long on one world was a frightening concept. At the same time, part of him felt like staying was the right thing to do, that it was what he and Tessa deserved. "I wish I could just settle down."

"Warren and Madrox need us right now. Once they're established, we'll try and find a telepath so we can establish a link between our Mutations." Tessa hesitated. "There's a problem. I haven't found a single reference to human telepaths. There might not be any."

Hal shrugged. "So find a nonhuman one."

Tessa laughed. "Simple answers are always the best. Martian Manhunter." Hal did not know who she meant, but kept his smile. He was reminded that she enjoyed her share of comic books, despite her earlier denial. "This world is going to work out for us," she promised.

Xxxxx

"Estranged Son Returns to Build Empire," read the headline. Warren Kenneth Worthington III was the center of attention, a man who suddenly appeared on the corporate stage. He was a home-schooled wonder who owned enough patents to rival any company in the Fortune 500. Worthington Industries grew to a hundred-million-dollar corporation seemingly overnight. With official standing came freedom for Hal and Tessa. It was time to plan their first departure, and that meant finding a telepath.

Hal and Tessa were technically under employ as consultants, and their home was bought and paid for by Worthington Industries. The building had originally been a three-story warehouse. Half the interior was living space, converted from offices. The second floor contained a quartet of dormitory-style rooms and a restroom, while the top floor was a full-fledged apartment. There was a lounge, kitchen, and dining room at the base of the stairs, with doors leading outside and to the warehouse proper.

The storage area was where the building earned its upkeep. It was designed to be a training area for metahumans. Mutants were not yet in the public eye, but Warren believed in Xavier's Dream. He would willingly take up the mantle of Charles Xavier to protect Mutants – natural-born metahumans. Even if no one had yet heard of them.

Xxxxx

"We need to talk," Tessa told Hal. It was one year after their arrival. The warehouse, 335 Sheridan Street, had been finished for several weeks, and Worthington Industries was a prominent business.

Hal smiled, suspecting the subject. One year was longer than he had spent anywhere, short of his original home. He was ready to leave. "Are we ready to contact Martian Manhunter?"

Tessa nodded, but her hand was held up to forestall his enthusiasm. She was not entirely successful. "Before we do, there are a few things we need to make clear. To start Worthington Industries, we stole a lot of patents. The ones we used were either expired, or filed by personal friends, but not everyone would see our actions as moral. In order for Martian Manhunter to help us, we have to explain the truth about everything. He can't think our motives are less than pure."

Hal blinked a couple of times. Using his Mutation for interdimensional thievery had never occurred to him. Now that she mentioned it, then temptation would always be there so long as he had a place to call home. That meant he needed to make a unilateral decision on the matter, and install precautions to prevent him from giving into temptation. "You're right," Hal finally said. They had to tell the Justice League everything. "It isn't even a matter of Martian Manhunter trusting us. I don't want to become a thief, Tessa."

There was a measure of pride in the smile she gave him. "Then your purpose hasn't changed? You still want to map out the Multiverse?"

"Exploration is part of the human spirit," Hal said in a paraphrase of a Star Trek episode. He supposed that Captain Picard felt similarly before his first voyage about the USS _Enterprise_. "Yes, that's what I want. What about you?"

Tessa did not directly answer his question, but there was no doubt in her response. "It's time we contacted the Justice League."

In the Sheridan warehouse was a transmitter that connected to Worthington Industry's fledgling communications satellite network. Tessa used the console in their shared apartment to send a transmission to the Watchtower, the space station that served as home to the Justice League. Hal did not hold his breath as he waited for his girlfriend to make an appointment to see the Martian Manhunter.

Xxxxx

The Watchtower was one of the more impressive places Hal had seen over the years. In all his travels, Hal had never been to space. It was marvelous to see stars without the Earth obstructing his view. More impressive was the size and technology of the Watchtower itself. The station was larger than Hal had imagined.

Contrarily, superheroes and aliens did not even make Hal bat an eye. He was used to seeing both from the countless worlds he had visited. Even though all were duplicates of Earth, a lot of variation occurred on that one, small planet.

J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunter was a green-skinned alien with a humanoid silhouette. He was one of the more exotic denizens aboard the Watchtower, yet far from the strangest creature either Hal or Tessa had encountered. "Ms. Niles tells me that you are dimensional travelers. Do you have any proof for this claim?"

"Only in our memories," Hal replied. "The nature of my Mutation – my metahuman ability – is to change the quantum signature of matter. When I cross into a new dimension, it almost feels like the entire universe changes and I stay still."

The Martian was thoughtful. "Perhaps there is a way. If you really are from a different reality, then there should be subtle differences in your DNA and any parasitic organisms in your body. With your permission, I would like to run a few tests."

Hal and Tessa readily agreed. The tests were conducted in the medical bay and involved a device not unlike an MRI. J'onn poured over the results in detail before he turned his attention back to his visitors. "There is enough evidence to support your claim with physical data. You requested my assistance. What is it you require?"

Tessa explained the nature of Hal's Mutation and her proposed solution with a psychic link. "I can maintain a link with my telepathy, but I lack the power to create a permanent rapport between our minds. That is why we sought you."

"There is great danger in your proposal," J'onn told them. "A permanent rapport will leave your minds constantly connected. You will not be able to choose what thoughts and feelings are transmitted in moments of strong emotion. If one of you is hurt, it could debilitate both of you."

"Will we also share intense pleasure?" Tessa immediately asked.

J'onn gave the slightest nod. "Of course. There are other dangers. A telepath can use the rapport against you, to gain entrance to or control of both your minds." He paused to let the weight of his words offset Tessa's question. "Take time to consider the ramifications. I will return shortly." The Martian Manhunter left them in the medical room to discuss their decision.

"I've been to worlds where telepathy became so widespread that they had to invent psi-dampers," Hal told Tessa. "We can use a device like that to prevent telepaths from infiltrating or manipulating our minds." Tessa did not respond, so Hal decided to make another point in favor of the rapport. "I liked your question."

This time Tessa gave the slightest smile. Her compartmentalized mind sometimes made it difficult for her to express emotion, but the small gesture was enough for Hal. "I gave Warren a psi-damper patent, but it would also block the rapport. This is your dream, Hal. I agree that it is worth the risk, even if it takes a long time to find a way to shield our minds." She used her telepathy to notified J'onn that they were ready.

8


End file.
